


real unconditional love

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Calvin Harris makes love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: Adam's hands are powerful, big, purposeful. He touches Dillon like he was made to do it, loves him like no other.





	real unconditional love

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a friend’s bday. title comes from [adam’s own words that he typed with his very large hands.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BIkyj4YgWb_/) i love these two so much. enjoy!

Adam Wiles is large. Made of muscle as if built for strength and endurance. Stands broad and tall like some sort of powerful deity. He's a work of art, an idealized figure of myth. Looks as if he's been carefully carved from marble, painstakingly shaped into perfection.

Adam towers well over Dillon Francis, big and strong and confident, makes Dill feel small and so very weak. Makes Dillon feel even smaller when they pull one another into an embrace. An embrace that should make Dillon feel like Adam could squeeze the life out of him then and there.

It's gentle instead. A stark contrast to the strength of rigid muscle and broad shoulders. Adam is surprisingly soft. Like he's afraid that he'll break Dillon if he holds him any tighter. Dillon holds onto Adam for dear life, latches to him like it's the last chance he'll have, enough that it hurts Adam, causes him to laugh. Dillon pulls away with a sheepish smile, but Adam still brings him back closer, cups Dill's head with a large, steady hand, holds his boyfriend flush against his chest and kisses him on the forehead.

It's different when they kiss, though. _Really_ kiss. When their lips join and their teeth clash and Dillon finds himself breathless right underneath Adam. Adam's hands keep him grounded, grip strong at Dillon's hip, fingers soft at Dillon's jaw, and Dillon thanks every higher power he can think of, otherwise he knows he would drift away with the feeling.

Adam's hands are powerful, big, purposeful. He touches Dillon like he was made to do it, loves him like no other.

Every single time feels like the first. 

Adam takes his time and Dillon waits patiently, laps up every bit of attention Adam gives him no matter how slow or gradual. Dillon pulls Adam close when they kiss, holds his face in his hands, cards his fingertips through the coarse hair of Adam's beard. Adam's lips are hot on his, breaths quick and deep to match. Their mouths glide and Adam slips his tongue out to push past Dill's lips, prompts for them to deepen the kiss even further.

Dillon opens his mouth slightly, grants Adam permission to kiss him deeper, more passionately, groans softly when Adam's hand leaves his hip, slips under the fabric of his shirt for a moment. Adam lifts it high enough to expose Dillon's stomach, shifts his attention to undoing the button and zipper on Dillon's jeans. He manages to undo the fly, slips a warm, steady hand under the waistband of Dillon's underwear, takes a hold of his boyfriend, moves his hand as much as the constricting fabric will allow. Dillon breaks the kiss with a soft sigh and a quiet curse of, "Fuck, oh my god."

Adam smirks, pauses the motion of his hand as he speaks low and gravelly, "You're an angel."

And Dillon does look like one. Soft, although slightly disheveled, he lies against the fabric of the bedspread, eyes clear and bright in the daylight spilling through the high glass windows. Dillon focuses his sight on Adam, their faces still stuck close enough to breathe the same air. Dill moves a hand from Adam's face to Adam's neck, stops to feel the quick pulse against his fingers before he goes to rest his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam is solid under his touch and, for a second, Dill is tempted to run his hand lower to feel the firm of Adam's chest.

Dillon laughs, breathless, "Fuck. Take me?"

Adam doesn't need to be told twice or even reminded. He moves quicker than Dillon expects, gentle and fluid and oh so graceful. He takes a hold of the hem of Dillon's soft shirt, helps hoist his boyfriend upright enough to swiftly pull the fabric off over his head.

Adam is still between his legs when Dillon lies back down. They slot together perfectly even as Dillon attempts to prop himself up, tries to pull his jeans down the distance that the position will allow. Adam removes his own shirt in one sweeping motion, throws it aside before he helps Dillon peel his jeans off. Dillon aids Adam as much as possible, but he lies back once Adam gets the fabric down past his knees. Adam rids him of it altogether, kisses at Dillon's tattooed calf before he tosses the last of Dill's clothing aside.

Dillon Francis lies still, completely nude underneath his lover. His breaths are shaky, quick, heartbeat loud in his ears and strong against his rib cage. His voice breaks when he asks, "Did you bring lube?"

Adam runs his large, warm hands down Dillon's legs and replies as he moves away to get it, "Of course I did, love."

"Oh good. We ran out after last time and I forgot to go out and buy some..." Dillon smiles sheepishly, voice drifting off softly as he watches Adam make a beeline towards his luggage.

Adam crouches down to search through his bag, locates the tube, and straightens back up. He turns back around, tosses the small container onto the bed next to his lover, watches Dillon with adoring eyes for just a moment. Adam pads his way back to the bed, undoes his slacks, lets them pool around his ankles and on the floor before he crawls back onto the bed to join Dill.

Dillon exhales a shaky breath, feels his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, recalls the same longing he felt the first time. He shifts his position so he's comfortable, licks his lips, closes his eyes for a moment or two in an attempt to cool down a bit.

Adam's smile makes its way into his voice when he asks, "You okay, doll?"

Dillon snaps his eyes open, laughs a little as his fingertips chase the small container while he speaks, "Yeah! Just trying to get more comfortable."

Dillon hands the tube over to his lover, places it gently in Adam's outstretched hand. Adam's long fingers close around the tube, brush briefly against Dillon's before he goes to open it.

Adam nudges at Dillon's thigh and Dillon follows the lead, opens his legs wider for Adam to place himself between. He swallows hard when Adam snaps open the small container, inhales abruptly when Adam squeezes some of the lube out into his palm.

Adam is quick, but thorough about it, the way he coats his fingers careful, yet with an underlying impatience. He leans in closer, nearly close enough for him to easily kiss Dillon, murmurs gruff and breathy, "Touch yourself for me, love." 

Dillon nods, knows he couldn't deny Adam that at all if he tried. He looks Adam in the eye and leads a hand down to wrap around himself. Dillon grips his dick firmly, softly runs his thumb up and down his length, teases himself as Adam watches. Dill pumps himself once, twice, sets a start to a slow, lazy rhythm.

"Good," Adam murmurs softly. "Just relax."

Dillon closes his eyes, gasps when he feels a slick finger press to his hole. Adam rubs at it carefully, waits until Dillon's tension subsides before he pushes his finger in. Dillon exhales shakily when Adam's finger is fully in him, shakes when he rolls his hips against Adam's hand.

Adam raises an eyebrow, crooks his finger just enough to draw a soft sound from Dillon's lips. He does it again, watches how the rhythm of Dill's hand stutters around his own dick. Adam continues, draws his finger in and out of Dillon, follows the pace of Dill's hand for a little.

Carefully, Adam adds a second finger, presses it in slower than he did the first. Dillon sighs, licks his lips, lets go of his dick for a minute or two just to watch Adam prep him. Adam is just as gentle as before, pauses when his two fingers are their deepest in Dillon. He bends them upward, draws them out, presses them back in until Dillon whines and goes to wrap his hand around his dick again.

Adam follows Dillon's lead for a while, just long enough for Dillon to fall into relaxation. He enjoys the sight of his lover, nude before him as he takes Adam's fingers with ease. It's only a few more moments before Adam seeks out the small tube once again. He flips it open, with his free hand, pours it directly onto his hand without so much as bothering to pull his fingers out from Dill.

"Can you handle another, babe?" Adam's voice is low, rough with lust and want.

"Uh-huh..." Dill groans with a nod.

Adam smirks and it makes Dillon's breath momentarily catch in his throat. Gradually, Adam adds a third finger along with the other two, opens Dillon up just a bit more. Adam keeps steady, inches his fingers in, pauses again when he reaches Dillon's deepest.

Adam bends low, presses a soft kiss to Dillon's hip with a quiet, "You're doing so well, love."

Dillon hardly hears it with how loud his own heart is, but he shivers, whines when Adam comes up to kiss him on the lips. Adam's fingers fill him, gentle, firm. He feels the pressure against his prostate, feels the way Adam strokes at it softly, easily pulls those sounds from Dillon's mouth and swallows them down.

And suddenly it's all too hot, too much for Dillon to handle at once. He pauses his own hand, grips tightly at the base of his dick. He knows he's clenching around Adam's fingers from the laugh against his lips, but it's the one thing that stops Dillon from cumming right then.

Adam's fingers don't stop, though. He slows them, pulls them away, presses them back into Dillon softly. Dill's body tenses and he laughs louder than he expects, gasps when Adam's fingertips massage at his prostate again. Adam only pulls away just enough to be able to speak, "Like how that feels?"

Dillon chokes on a laugh, tightens the grip of his fingers around his own dick, "Yeah, if you're already trying to make me cum..."

Adam kisses him again, carefully pulls his fingers from Dillon, smiles against Dill's mouth as he speaks, "Wouldn't want that, hmm?"

Dill pants breathless and loud, whimpers when he's left with an empty feeling, "Nuh-uh. Need you."

Adam doesn't waste time, swiftly goes to take a hold of the container of lube again. Quickly, he flips it open, pours plenty of the liquid into the palm of his hand. Adam slicks himself carefully, but without hesitation.

Dillon whines as Adam comes closer to him, "Please?"

"Hang on, love." Adam smirks and wraps his arm around Dill's thigh, adjusts it just enough to better fit between his lover's legs.

Adam breathes deep and low, groans as he strokes himself, fingers wrapped around his own dick just tight enough. He closes his eyes, enjoys it for a few moments, savors the feeling before returning to his lover lying nude before him.

Dillon watches intently, blue eyes glazed over with desire, mouth hanging open to draw in breath after shaky breath. He licks his lips, feels them dry with his quick breathing. His pulse speeds up, grows louder in his ears as Adam approaches, finally presses the tip of his dick to Dill's ass.

Adam holds himself still and the pressure is firm right against Dillon's hole. Slowly and steadily, Adam leans forward, hopes the stretch isn't too much for Dill when it happens.

Dillon gasps when his ass finally gives way, groans as Adam begins to inch into him. It's gradual, but still enough to leave Dill slightly breathless. The ache is present, although dulled by the slickness of the lube, and suddenly Dillon's thankful for the amount of time Adam's put into prepping him.

Dillon groans, soft and airy, and Adam can't help but pause and murmur close enough for their lips to brush, "Feeling alright?"

Dill clamps his eyes shut, nods as he exhales a shaky breath. He reaches forward, rests his hands on the back of Adam's neck. Their mouths move together when Dillon speaks trembling and desperate, "Babe? Please move."

Adam inches forward, gets about halfway into Dillon before he replies with a little smirk, "Be patient, doll."

Dillon feels increasingly full the more Adam pushes into him, feels Adam deep, thick, the friction tugging hot and tight. Dillon bites down on his lower lip, closes his eyes, holds Adam close.

After several moments, Adam finally bottoms out. At his deepest in Dillon, Adam kisses at his lover's mouth, gives Dillon the attention he craves. Dillon whines into the kiss, opens his mouth further when Adam's tongue licks across his lower lip.

Dillon's eyes are glazed over with pleasure and lust, hazy and lidded. He absently kisses Adam back, groans when Adam rolls his hips, pulls away momentarily, pushes against his ass again. Adam sets the start to an achingly slow rhythm, a pace of slight push and pull.

It only takes a few thrusts, nice and slow before Dillon feels the tightness in his lower stomach start to build. He clenches around Adam, cries out, "Ah fuck!"

Adam chuckles, slows to a complete stop, strokes Dillon's cheek lovingly, "Are you good?"

Dillon nods, pulls down on the back of Adam's neck, demands a kiss as he wraps his legs tight around Adam's body, solid and strong. He laughs, knows it's not going to take him much to climax. Dill chuckles breathlessly as he and Adam kiss, "Fuck, not gonna last..."

The corners of Adam's eyes crinkle when he smiles, replies to Dillon low and soft between kisses, "That's alright, doll. You've been doing so well."

Dillon whimpers, trembles when Adam is at his deepest again, drops his head back, convulses slightly with an unexpected laugh, "Ah, there!"

Adam still moves slowly, but with the same intense focus as ever, aims for the right spot, kisses at Dillon's exposed throat, mouths along the vibrations of Dill's satisfied moaning of "Oh, thank you..."

Adam is thick, hot, slick, just deep enough to make Dillon's eyes roll back involuntarily. His body is muscle, solid and steady weight as he presses to the backs of Dillon's thighs, crashes strong hips against Dillon's ass. Still, Adam remains loving and kind, far from the rough aggression his size should suggest. Strong hands grip at Dillon's legs, maneuver him until Dillon's ankles rest at Adam's shoulders.

Adam puts only a couple of thrusts into Dillon before Dill clenches his eyes shut, whines quietly, "Ohh fuck..."

"You're beautiful," Adam smiles. "D'you think you can hold on just a while longer, doll?"

Dillon nods desperately, musters out a thin little, "Ah. Anything for you."

Adam's hands are firm and hot where they rest and squeeze at Dillon's thighs. Adam rolls his hips, kisses at Dillon's shin softly before he presses forward again.

Dillon's breath trembles when he feels Adam's hands strong at the backs of his knees. The air leaves Dillon's lungs so suddenly only a small cry escapes when Adam pins him down even further. Dill's thighs rest against his own chest now and it's like Adam's the deepest in him as he's ever been. Dillon holds his breath, focuses his efforts on keeping himself together like he'd promised to do.

Adam continues with shallow thrusts, watches fondly as Dillon visibly struggles to hold his orgasm off a little longer. He softly groans, "You're such a good boy for me, love."

Dillon nearly falls apart when he hears those words, knows he has to fight just a bit longer even though Adam's making it awfully difficult with each thrust.

Adam keeps his steady pace going, aims to thrust into that spot he knows will make Dillon see stars. He feels the tension low in his core, warm and taut, hears Dill whine with a soft pulse, tight around Adam's dick. Adam puts a quick thrust into Dill, leans back to watch him writhe for a moment.

Dillon tips his head back with a low moan, arches his back when the head of Adam's cock continues to rub gently against his prostate.

"Oh my g-" Dillon blindly grips at the sheets, whispers breathy. "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too, "Adam smirks. "Getting close?" 

Dillon pants loudly, "Ugh, fuck yeah. Are you?"

"Getting there, yeah," Adam breathes.

Dillon arches his back, rocks his hips just enough to meet Adam's thrusts. He goes slowly, takes Adam as deep as he'll go, and it feels so good Dill's eyes roll back with the feeling.

"Mmm give it to me," Dill hums, breathlessly tries to pull Adam closer.

Adam nods, realizes too late that Dillon can't see it with his eyes clamped shut, expression pained and pleased all at once. Adam loosens his grip on the backs of Dillon's thighs, allows for Dill's legs to fall back to a resting position. Dillon sighs in relief, wraps his legs around the strength of Adam's hips, weakly pulls him closer with each thrust.

The tight warm feeling sits low in Dillon's abdomen, slowly grows into something stronger. Adam's thrusts hit that sweet spot over and over until it forces a slow, steady stream of precum onto Dillon's stomach. It rests hot, almost as hot as the feeling inside him. Dill feels a pulse or two of his dick, a warning from his body on the verge of climax. He scrambles to kiss Adam, pulls him closer, presses their mouths together like their lives depend on it. 

The warmth still lies low in his torso, pulls some soft, high sounds from his mouth with each plunge of Adam's cock.

"Oh my... _god_ ," Dillon chokes out soft, shaky, desperate against Adam's mouth. "Ahh, 'm gonna cum."

Determined, Adam sets a faster, constant rhythm. He thrusts harder into Dill, aims to pull those lovely sounds from his lover again and again.

Adam grunts, low and rough between kisses and stronger thrusts, "Alright, cum for me, darling."

Dillon tightens around Adam, pulses a few times before he curses, whines under his breath, "Ah! Fuckfuckfuck..."

Adam is thick and deep inside him when Dillon feels his resolve break almost completely. Their hips collide harder and louder each time, the tip of Adam's dick slides past Dill's prostate and the combined feeling is almost enough for Dillon to let go. Adam breaks the harsh pattern of his hips, slows so he can aim at the perfect angle and make love to Dillon like he deserves.

Dillon whines, too far gone to think about anything other than pulling Adam in and holding him close. He trembles, feels a chill wash over him head to toe. Adam thrusts into him again, deep and slow, and suddenly the tense heat in his abdomen becomes too much to bear.

"Oh, fuck!" Dillon cries out, defeated and spent. "Adam... right there."

Adam grunts in response, aims each thrust into the spot that makes Dill whine over and over again. Quietly, Adam breathes, "Cum for me, love."

"Oh my god. Fuck..." Dillon moans and throws his head back. He pulls Adam closer, arches his back, feels the tension in his body suddenly snap as he starts to paint his own stomach with his release.

Dill whines, squeezes impossibly hot and tight around Adam, rides the high of his orgasm until he's out of breath and so sensitive that Adam has to slow down almost entirely. Adam's last thrusts are fluid, just shallow enough that he hardly moves from where he is at Dillon's deepest. Dillon holds him close still, desires the hot friction of Adam keeping him stretched to his limit.

Adam pushes into Dill again, slow and dirty, just a few more times before he's shaking above his lover. Dillon pulls him down for a kiss, whimpers in surprise when Adam places his final thrust into him, deep and strong. Adam groans, breaths broken as he spills into Dillon. Each spurt is steady and hot and Dill rolls his hips against the sensation only until Adam puffs out a breathy laugh against his mouth.

They stay like that for a bit, only long enough for them to allow the unadulterated joy to build in between them. Adam seeks out Dillon's lips for a kiss, soft and breathless and just enough to leave Dill wanting more. Adam unsticks his body from Dillon's underneath him, pulls away and leaves Dillon feeling empty. Adam gives Dill that attention he's craving, leaves a trail of fluttering kisses down the front of his boyfriend's body. Dillon sighs when Adam's tongue darts out, laps up some of Dillon's cum, sticky and warm on his stomach. He continues lower, further, licks a quick stripe along the underside of Dill's still too sensitive dick.

"Oh my god!" Dillon jumps, laughs loud in response to the feeling of overstimulation.

"'M'sorry, love," Adam's voice comes low and gravelly with a kiss at the joint of Dill's thigh to his hip.

It happens too quickly for Dillon to register it, the way Adam slinks his hands to the backs of his thighs, pushes them up until Dillon's bent in half and left feeling exposed. It leaves Dill breathless and with Adam's name like a prayer on his lips.

Adam dips down lower, breathes hotly against Dillon's hole before he presses the flat of his tongue against it. Dill whines, writhes under Adam's strong, vice-like hands, sighs shakily when Adam licks at him. Dillon writhes a bit when Adam's facial hair tickles at his overly sensitive skin. Adam's tongue works in circles, hot and wet at Dill's entrance, before he finally presses in. Dillon moans, fingers making their way into short, dirty blond hair. He pulls when he feels the heat of Adam's mouth, tongue slick and strong, licking into him.

Adam pulls away for a second, peppers stray kisses along Dill's ass before he presses his tongue flat against Dillon's hole again. He tastes himself on his lover, laps up some of his cum as it slowly leaks from Dillon. Dill's fingers tighten in his hair, tug a little too hard when he writhes and curses softly, incoherent. Adam groans in protest, lazy and open-mouthed, still works his tongue until Dillon's hand is too shaky to hold at his hair.

Adam retreats slowly, leaves a trail of wet kisses on Dillon's skin as he goes. Dill sighs, lets his hand fall away from Adam's hair, follows the trail of Adam's beard with his fingertips. He lies there, well-fucked, sated and glowing, and Adam's sure he's never seen a sight so beautiful. Dill's face is brushed soft pink, eyes clear and watery, lips bright and sore. Dillon's tongue flicks out quickly, moistens the bitten red of his mouth, and it tempts Adam, makes him want to make Dillon fall apart to his touch again.

"Kiss me," Dillon breathes softly.

Adam gives in almost immediately, makes his way up to Dillon's mouth a lot quicker than he intends to, grants him one kiss after the next. Dill's hands are soft, gentle caresses at the sides of his face, his sounds low and quiet with each kiss Adam places on his lips.

"I'm so madly in love with you," Adam murmurs when they break apart to catch their breath.

Dillon's expression softens even further, if it's possible at all. He pulls Adam closer, brings him down into the sheets so Dillon can comfortably hide his face against Adam's collarbone. Dill's voice is thin and a little high, but it melts Adam's heart to hear him say "I love you with all my heart."


End file.
